Border Crossing
by Lil Miss Golden Eyes
Summary: Edward is infatuated with his much older and very sexy English teacher. Does she feel the same way? My entry for the Forbidden Lemons Contest. COUGAR ALERT!


**Entry for "Forbidden Lemon" Contest**

**Title:- Border Crossing**

**Pen name(s):- Lil Miss Golden Eyes**

**Central Character:- Edward **

**Disclaimer:- I do not own anything :) **

**To see the other entries in the "Forbidden Lemon" contest, please visit the C2 at:-**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Forbidden_Lemon_Contest/80416/**

* * *

Border Crossing

I was eighteen, she was thirty…something, I was a student in her English class, she was also my form tutor, we were very close, closer than students and teachers should be. She was beautiful; shoulder length dark hair, big brown eyes, full lips and gorgeous cheek bones, she had a figure to die for, her tight shirts and knee length skirts left nothing to the imagination. She was every teenage boy's wet dream. She was mine anyway.

You could see her white bra through her shirt; her full breasts peak over the top, my mouth went dry every time I saw her. I got a lump in my throat and butterflies in my stomach when she looked at me. I loved how her hair fell in front of her face when she's reading, the way she touches my hand when she's talking to me, how when I talk to her, she actually listens, her giggle when I tell her a joke and the way her nose crinkles when she smiles, I was totally head over heels in love with her and there was nothing I could do about it. She had me whipped and she didn't even know it.

"I think today we'll start off with a bit of poetry, then go on to talk about Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice on Monday," Miss Swan quoted to the class. I looked her up and down with a gratifying smile, she was the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen, she was totally mesmerising. She had me going crazy, completely out of my mind. She handed out the classroom set of poetry books, when she passed mine she gave me the cheekiest smile and I swear she gave me a sly wink. _Evil temptress_.

"Turn your books to page thirteen and I want you to read the first two poems independently. I want you all to analyse them and interpret what you think the poem means," she told the class. They all started scribbling away. I still couldn't take my eyes off of her, she looked up at me, her eyes meeting mine, it felt like she was soaring into my soul, like she could see all my love for her bubbled up inside me. She broke my gaze and started to mark some work, I started to read, I tried so hard to concentrate but every word kept getting replaced by Miss Swan, her face absorbed my mind, I could smell her perfume from across the room, and she smelt so good. I just wanted to take her on the table, feel her soft skin against me, her lips on mine, her warm hands feeling my body, I could cry because I want her so much.

I finally wrote down what I thought the poems meant, I just wrote a load of shit about how I thought the first one represented a heart that had been broken and it was slowly being mended by someone new.

"Right people, time is up! Sophie you go first, what do you think the first poem is about," she asked. Sophie blushed, as she read out her analysis, rambling out her answer. I don't think anyone in the class was listening to her.

"Thanks for that Sophie, next time maybe you could minimise your answers and perhaps take a breath in between sentences?" she asked in a teasing manner, Sophie blushed even more, and I couldn't help but laugh. Miss Swan studied her students, waiting to pounce on her next reader, she looked straight at me, my heart melted, and she smiled that ever so gorgeous, cheeky smile and asked me to read my interpretation. I cleared my throat and read aloud.

"I think the poem represents a broken heart, especially the part where its says about the seams being ripped apart, and when it says about it being slowly sewing back together, it's like the heart being mended again, I know its stupid but that's my interpretation," I told the class, I could see Miss Swan's eyes burning into me, I sat down and looked around, I could see the class nodding as if they thought I was right.

"That's exactly right, that's what the poet was trying to say through the power of rhyme." She explained. She was an amazing teacher, she knew loads of stuff. She was just a whirlwind of knowledge. She's so inspiring to be around, and I wanted to be around her all the time.

The bell sounded harshly, dismissing us for lunch period.

" Okay class, you can all go, but Edward can I speak to you, its about your personal statement for college, I need to go through some bits and pieces," she told me, my best friend looked over to me and winked, she knew just how much I wanted her. I got out of my seat and sat on the edge of her desk, she gestured for me to grab a seat beside her. I sat as close to her as possible, hoping to catch a glimpse of her spectacular breasts through her tight white shirt.

"Right, I was looking at your personal statement and thought it was great, I couldn't help but notice you've missed a few things out, you have to include your work experiences and list your voluntary work that you did for the local primary school, all these things add up Edward, theses are the things that push you over the edge to make people notice you" she said smiling. I couldn't help but stare at her, her perfect skin, her gorgeous smile and her drop dead sexy eyes. She must have noticed me staring.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" she asked. I blushed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so intrigued," I told her, with my flaming red cheeks.

"By what?" She asked again. I didn't know what to say, I thought the truth would be the best bet.

"Erm…you," I said embarrassed. She giggled and looked a little embarrassed too, I tried my best to avoid looking at her but she was intoxicating. She looked up at me, her deep dark eyes met mine, we locked just for a moment, she moved towards me, her lips just inches away, I moved in closer, our mouths touched for a second, then she pulled away.

"We shouldn't be doing this, I'm sorry," she cried and ran out of the class room.

Shit, why did I have to open my big mouth? I was such a fucking idiot. I gathered my things and left the classroom, I didn't see the point though, I was back in the same room again this afternoon for Health Theory, and it seems the subject of sexuality was on the agenda. Fantastic.

"Hey Edward, over here," my friend Alice shouted across the cafeteria. I saw Miss Swan in the queue for the food, I decided I would wait until she was finished before grabbing something to eat, she looked over to me. She looked just as embarrassed as I did. I broke away from out trance and walked over to Alice and sat down beside her.

"So how were things with Miss Swan?" she teased. I blushed yet again. I shook my head and put my head down.

"We kinda kissed," I whispered. Alice gasped, obviously shocked at my revelation. She was absolutely speechless; a first for Alice/

"You're kidding right?" she laughed. I shook my head, she looked at me open mouthed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"How the bloody hell did you and her kiss? I mean how the hell did it come about?" she quizzed. Trying to figure out the course of events in her head.

"We were talking about my personal statement; the one I need for my college applications and I couldn't stop looking at her, she asked why I was looking at her, and I, the stupid idiot I am, told her I was intrigued by her, I mean, how bloody stupid was I?" I said slapping my head.

"But you were just telling her the truth, I mean you are intrigued by her right?" she asked.

"I'm more than intrigued by her, I think she is possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," I told her, completely lost in my emotions. "She's amazing, she's sexy, she's incredible and I'm completely head over heels in love with her." I could see Alice sniggering, she was gesturing me to be quiet, but I kept going on about how beautiful she was and how much she means to me blah blah blah, but unknown to me Miss Swan was behind me and probably had heard every word I had spoken. I turned around and saw her standing there, her persona overwhelming me. I lowered my head, I could feel that familiar burning sensation cover my cheeks.

"Edward, can I have a word please?" Miss Lopez asked politely. I nodded and she gestured for me to follow her, she led me into her class room. I sat down and she sat opposite me, I couldn't look at her.

"What you said to Alice in the cafeteria, was it true?" she asked, her voice filled with uncertainty and…perhaps fear?. I nodded; I was too embarrassed to even speak. "I'm sorry Edward, but what happened before was a mistake, it must never happen again, it's wrong and whatever we feel for each other, we have to resist," she said tears welling her eyes.

"You mean you feel something for me too?" I asked amazed. She nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Well we can keep it secret, nobody has to find out, it'll just be between me and you."

"No, I cant it's not right, do you know how much trouble I could get in? How much trouble _you _could get in?" she questioned as tears escaped her eyes. I wanted nothing more in that moment to console her and to kiss her tears away, promising that everything would be alright.

"Please, no one has to find out," I begged, I grabbed a hold of her wrists, not wanting to let her go.

"Edward, let go, I'm sorry I can't do this," she cried.

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave you alone?" I sniffed, my own sadness getting the better of me. She looked up at me and smiled, I couldn't take it anymore, I walked out of the room, running down the corridor, I bumped slap bang into Alice. I was hysterical.

"Alice what's wrong?" she asked concerned. I looked at her, tears running down my cheeks.

"She loves me too Alice," I sobbed, she hugged me close and pulled me to the toilets She went to the nearest cubicle and pulled some toilet roll off so she could dap my eyes with it. Yes, I was crying in a cubicle of the girls toilets. I was such a man.

"So what did she say to you?" Alice asked. I shrugged, I didn't really want to talk about it and so she just left it at that. After I sobbed my heart out like a girl, I decided that I had better get to class. I didn't know how I was going to cope being around her, it was going to kill me being so close to her, and yet still, so far away. I longed for her.

"Good Afternoon class, well you all know that it the of term is fast approaching and of course after every term you have a end of term ball, this year its being held at The Luxford Hotel, its formal dress, so that means it's time to get your tuxes out of the moth balls boys!" Giggles flooded the classroom, but I wasn't in the mood for the mundane traditions of high school. "I'll give you the invitations at the end of the lesson. That's all the announcements I have for today," she told the class. In my head, her voice trailed off, I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying and before I knew it the lesson was over, the excruciating agony of looking at her was over, I could finally go home, I grabbed my invitation off her and hurried home, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, I wanted to be as far from her as possible. The ball was in 2 weeks and I needed an outfit not that could be bothered to go and shop, especially not the way I was feeling.

After a few days of moping around the house I decided to finally go and buy a suit. I didn't have the energy to pick something out, so I decided to call Alice knowing good and well that she would be more than happy to help me out.

"Well hello stranger, it seems I haven't seen you in a while," she laughed, when in fact she seen me 2 days ago. "Hey Al, how about being my date for this stupid ball, I'll even wear a tie that matches the colour of your dress," I offered nudging her. She laughed, "Yeah ok, why not, its not as if I've got offers queuing around the block." I had finally decided on a nice charcoal colored shirt and a periwinkle blue silky tie. I had no idea what periwinkle meant, but according to Alice it was some kind of blue. I bought some pinstripe trousers and black loafers to match, I looked great. Now all I had to do was wait for the next few days to pass and the hours to tick by.

It was the day everyone had been waiting for. Well, everyone except me, I had one problem. Miss Swan was going to be there.

Alice and I stepped out our stretch limo and entered the decorated ballroom. There were balloons and streamers everywhere. There were people buzzing all around the place, caterers carrying trays of appetizers and champagne for the teachers, I looked around at all the happy faces and that's when I spotted her, she was talking to another member of staff, my legs buckled, and my breath caught in my throat.

"It's ok, you'll be alright, come on I'll buy you a drink," Alice soothed as she dragged me towards Miss Swan. My heart started to beat uncontrollably, my hands became sweaty, she looked up at me and gave me such an amazing smile, and it was like nothing had ever happened. I smiled back at her, showing her I was happy but on the inside, I was a broken man. I was the poem. I was torn apart at the seams, in the need of mending by someone special.

She looked incredible. She had a tight fitted pair of trousers that made her ass look like to Pringles hugging. She wore a white ruffled blouse with a white and black neck scarf, she also had stiletto heels on, her hair was down and straight, she looked so smart and sexy, my heart ached for her touch, the feel of her soft skin touching mine, her full lips kissing me gently, god I needed her so much.

"How about a dance?" Alice asked me. I took her hand and led her to the dance floor, I spun her around, in true style, we danced and laughed for most of the night, just me and her, best friends forever. I loved Alice she was the sister I never had and I was the brother she never knew she always wanted. I dipped her Hollywood style and we both began to laugh. I was distracted from our playful dancing when I could feel one set of eyes fixed on me, boring into me, like she's trying to figure me out, it seemed that Miss Swan couldn't keep her eyes off me.

"Go and ask her to dance, surely it's not inappropriate," Alice encouraged. I looked over at her; she was sitting alone sipping her glass of wine. I edged over to her, wondering whether or not asking her was a good idea.

"Hey, can I ask you to dance?" I asked her shyly, cringing in case she said no, but she didn't, she nodded and stood up, I grabbed her hand and led her to the floor, she looked incredible, she put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist, I could feel her curves through her shirt, her supple skin brushing against my fingers, I wanted to get closer to her, I tried to make eye contact but she kept looking away.

"What's the matter? Why can't you look at me?" I asked quietly, afraid of what her answer might be be. She looked up and said, "I'm sorry, Edward. I can't do this." She ran off outside, right round the other end of the hotel, it was pissing down with rain, and here I was looking for the love of my life. I finally found her, she was leaning against the wall, tears streaming down her face, she tried to run off again, but I was quick off the mark and grabbed her wrist.

"What can't you do?" I asked.

"I can't be around you, you're making me crazy," she cried. I cupped her chin and gently moved her face to look at me, finally after 2 weeks of avoiding my gaze, she looked me in the eyes, I could see the passion in them, and after what seemed like forever we finally kissed. It started of gently, but I could feel the urgency of her mouth, she began getting more passionate and intense, her tongue parted my lips, our tongue's entwined together. She ran her fingers through my wet hair, she pulled away. She brushed her fingers down my hair and locked fingers with mine, she pulled me back inside and took me up a flight of stairs, I wondered where we were going, but before I knew it we stood outside a hotel room, she pulled a key from her bag and opened it, I guessed it was her room. I went inside and sat on her bed while she locked the door. She collapsed against it when it was locked. She looked at me evocatively, and then rested her head back on the door.

"This is fucking insane," I stated.

"I'll tell you what's fucking insane," she replied back. She undid her trousers and pushed her hand down, I gasped. I could feel myself growing harder. I was so turned on.

"Come over here," she demanded. I got off the bed and walked over to her; she grabbed my hand and pushed it down her trousers.

"Do you feel that?" she whispered sexily in my ear. I swallowed hard and nodded. "Nobody ever makes me wet like that." We kissed again and she pushed me towards the bed, she pushed me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me and as if on instinct, I wrapped my arms around her waist, and allowed my hands to wander downwards and cupped her ass. She kissed my neck and face, which left Goosebumps all over my skin; I started to pull at her shirt, wanting to pull it off of her taut body. I ripped it off exposing her to me. I looked at her in awe, absorbing her breathtaking curves and full breasts; I kissed the top of her breasts and down her body, moans escaped from her mouth.

"God that feels so good, you have no idea how long I've wanted this," she whispered. She brought my lips to hers and kissed me again, it was so desperate and needy, her tongue explored my mouth, she pushed me down hard on the bed, and began stripping me down, she undid my tie and slipped it around her neck, the tip of it just touching her succulent tummy button, she unbuttoned my shirt, kissing my body as she went, her kiss felt so good, electric currents went surging through my body every time she touched me.

"Is that good for you baby?" she said sexily.

"That's so good," I moaned. Her fingers frantically reached for my button on my trousers and ripped them off; she rubbed her hands all over my body, scraping her nails against my abs as she went. She grabbed at my shoulders, indicating that she wanted me to sit up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and ground herself against my now, very prominent erection. After God knows how long, she pushed me roughly back down and her mouth became suddenly attached to my nipples. She hungrily sucked and bit them, my moans became louder, as I became hornier. She was fantastic. She pulled of my black boxers and threw them across the room, her hand wandered down my body.

"Are you ready, Edward?" she asked dirtily. I spread my legs and her hand stroked up my thigh, she teased me before grabbing the base of my hard as steel cock. Oh my god, I couldn't believe I was getting jacked by my 30 year old teacher. I moaned louder as she began to pump me, she kissed me to muffle my sound; she stopped what she was doing, and crawled slowly up my body. She straddled my waist and positioned me at her entrance. She sank down slowly. She started raising her hips off of me and sliding back down. Feeling more confident in this experience I began to thrust myself into her, meeting her as she lowered her body on to me.

"Oh my god, that feels so good," I moaned in her ear as I propped myself up a bit more, allowing my self to see her in all her naked glory, riding me. She kissed my neck as I moved my fingers to fondle her bundle of nerves.

"Oh, Edward. I'm…I'm…Ohhh."

"Ugh. I know, I know."

"Please make me come," she screamed. I flipped her over and thrusted in to her quickly from behind. I ran my hands over her back as I worked her hard, finally settling my hands on he hips, pulling her back into me.

"You are so tight this way. Oh my god." I sped up my motions knowing that I wasn't going to last much longer. Suddenly felt by body spasm, an over powering feeling washed over me and I shot powerfully into her.

"Oh my god," I moaned as I came, feeling her squirm and writhe below me at the same time. I moved to lie beside her, not wanting her to feel the entirety of my weight on top of her. I could feel my body coming back to life as I relaxed.

"How was that?" she said kissing me, running her hands over my chest.

"Amazing," I breathed. She crawled back up next to me, and wrapped her arms around me and held me close. We chatted for ages, we were no longer student and teacher; we were lovers. Our bodies were entwined; I still couldn't believe I had this gorgeous woman lying in my arms. I could feel my heart growing in size, allowing me to lover her even more.

"Make love to me, Edward. I need to feel you again," she asked softly. I smiled at her and reached for the blanket that covered out naked bodies. I gently pulled it from her to reveal her to me once more. I had never seen breasts so gorgeous, I gently took her left nipple in my mouth and began lightly sucking on it, the other between my fingers, she began moaning. I tickled down her body and spread her legs apart, I kissed her hard on lips, entering my tongue every now and then and she bit my lip cheekily. I entered her gently and began to rock in and out of her. Her moaning became louder as I pushed a little harder; she bit my neck as she tried to muffle her moans, her fingers dug into my back. I then began using the pad of my thumb on her hard clit, evoking the most beautiful of sounds from her lips. She clamped her legs around my waist, her legs buckled and I could feel her body spasm, she lost complete control as she writhed on the bed, she screamed with pleasure along with me as my thumb worked her clit until she finally came, me following soon after. She finally relaxed her body, and giggled, she shivered as the last surge of her orgasm left her body, I lay next to her and she wrapped her body around me, she kissed me hard and sucked my bottom lip,

"I love you," she suddenly blurted out. A huge smile appeared on my face.

'I love you too Miss," I replied. She giggled her head off when I called her that.

"Please call me Renee, Edward," she laughed. She still had my tie around her neck, I pulled it from her and we climbed under the covers, she wrapped me in her arms and we fell asleep like that, entertained as two people in love should be.

When I awoke, I was shocked to find that she was still lying next to me, her hand resting on my chest. I was scared in case she regretted what had happened between us the night before, but when she woke up she caught me looking at her and she kissed me deeply proving that my worry was for nothing.

I knew it was going to be a struggle keeping our relationship a secret, but once I graduated…officially, I was looking forward to the day where we could announce our relationship to the world…

* * *

Hope you're not too creeped out :) Leave me some love!


End file.
